<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My love for you is Riddikulus by holdmybread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290305">My love for you is Riddikulus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmybread/pseuds/holdmybread'>holdmybread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boggarts, Can I dedicate this to my bunny?, Child Abuse, Counting to cope, Cute and Sad, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am making that into a tag., I'm just leaving that in, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Spiders, jeongchan rise, please don't read if you might get triggered, there's a bunny on my laptop, ÷÷÷“æ pjim[p[pch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmybread/pseuds/holdmybread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan saves Jeongin from a boggart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My love for you is Riddikulus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm dedicating this to my bunny, who likes hopping across my laptop and "helping me" with writing. You're a fluffy idiot, but you're my fluffy idiot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin is 7, and he’s stuck in the broom closet.<br/>
It’s dark in here, and so cold he shivers. His father’s broom is staring back at him, the mahogany and gold lettering shiny even in the darkness.<br/>
1+1 is 2.<br/>
Maybe if he broke it, his father would stop, just for enough time for them all to get away. Or he might snap.<br/>
2+2 is 4.<br/>
Outside, his mother’s sobbing is quiet, her yelps of pain sounding through the door to Jeongin’s ears.<br/>
3+3 is 6.<br/>
Jeongin curls up tighter around himself in the corner, trying to rock himself to sleep.<br/>
4+4 is 8.<br/>
A yelp echoes, quiet but jarring.<br/>
5+5 is 10.<br/>
He used to try to open it, the closet, he’d scrabble at the door until he got hangnails and splinters. The door shows marks of it.<br/>
But it’s futile. He’s too small. He can’t open the locked door.<br/>
“Sectumsempra”, he hears his father bellow.<br/>
6+6 is 12.<br/>
His mother screams.<br/>
Jeongin can already see her blood stain the floor in his mind’s eye. Tears prick at his eyes. He shuts them, and curses himself. Tears will only make his mother guilty.<br/>
7+7 is-<br/>
There’s a thud, far too close to the closet door.<br/>
Jeongin jumps, looking for something to defend himself and coming up only with a beater’s bat. He grips it, his knuckles turning pale.<br/>
Where was he?<br/>
7+7. Right.<br/>
7+7, that’s 14.<br/>
Something smashes outside.<br/>
8+8…</p><p>Jeongin’s and Chan’s furniture for their first flat is far from perfect.<br/>
The couple got most of it from Chan’s aunt, a kind but wizened old lady. They’ve found enough baby photos in nooks and crannies to constitute some nice and proper blackmail, some popcorn in the ridges of sofas, and most of it has the infernal old lady smell that no amount of cleaning spells can get out.<br/>
But worst of all is the rattling half of the armoire they can’t open.<br/>
They’ve tried every spell imaginable, from Alohomora to a charm that was supposed to explode the lock.<br/>
Nothing has worked.<br/>
Now, while Chan is out getting groceries, Jeongin has taken to his old muggle lock picking kit. He shimmies the parts in, working the lock. It’s a pin tumbler, making it an easy target. And Chan’s ancestors are wizards, meaning that even though they charmed the armoire with every possible protection spell against charms, they ignored the muggle side of things.<br/>
With one last gentle levering to put the pin in place, the lock clicks open. Jeongin packs away his stuff and opens the armoire.<br/>
Out tumbles his father, looking enraged.<br/>
“Useless sniveling brat”, he slurs, his face contorted in a snarl,”Get out of the way.”<br/>
Jeongin is frozen.<br/>
1+1 is 2.<br/>
“You dare disobey me?”, his father sneers, his hot breath fanning Jeongin’s face. Jeongin shivers and flinches, but stands his ground. This isn’t real. Where is his wand.<br/>
2+2 is 4.<br/>
His father slaps him, the back of his hand colliding with Jeongin’s face. Jeongin sways, yet stands his ground.<br/>
He is 9, and while he may not be strong enough to save his mother or himself, his year old brother is off bounds.<br/>
“You little shit, I should teach you a lesson in obedience”, his father roars, punching Jeongin again. The pain is numbing as he doubles over. A well aimed kick, and Jeongin is on the floor.<br/>
3+3 is 6.<br/>
“Unresponsive, eh”, his father spits, grabbing onto Jeongin’s hair.<br/>
Jeongin exhales, lets him. The pain is ok. It’ll be ok.<br/>
4+4 is 8.<br/>
“Maybe I should start on that boy toy of yours. Chan, is that it?”<br/>
Jeongin’s heart skips a beat.<br/>
Not Chan. Never Chan.<br/>
“No.”, he croaks. The blood in his mouth is familiar.<br/>
5+5 is 10.<br/>
“Don’t talk back to me!”<br/>
Jeongin winces, drawing in on himself.<br/>
6+6 is 12.<br/>
But not Chan. Not Chan.<br/>
He gets up, staggering, to his feet.<br/>
“YOU LITTLE SHIT”, his father roars now, surging forward.<br/>
7+7 is 14.<br/>
“What the fuck?”<br/>
Jeongin doesn’t turn around, tears making his father swim. An ocean. Maybe a shark can eat him.<br/>
8+8 is 16.<br/>
“Chan”, he rasps,”Get away.”<br/>
His father’s face contorts again. Jeongin knows that expression. He hopes his mother is keeping his brother away from the scene. He’s too young to be witnessing this.<br/>
9+9 is 18.<br/>
“Get away”, he says again. It comes out soft and mangled. But he doesn’t break. His father is swimming and blurry. He knows the next blow will hurt. He’s protecting Chan though. He doesn’t break.<br/>
His father raises his hand again. Jeongin steels himself for the blow. He knows pain. Pain is familiar. Pain is his friend. Pain is a reminder he’s doing a good job at protecting his family. Pain is his friend.<br/>
10 + 10 is-<br/>
And then someone, Chan shoves him to the side, and his father disappears.<br/>
In its place is a spider, huge and frightening. Chan has arachnophobia, is all Jeongin can think, and he tries to move forward, because his father is preferable to this. Anything as long as Chan’s safe.<br/>
“Riddikulus”, Chan says with a flick from his wand. The spider gets tap dance shoes and a hat.<br/>
With fake laughter from Chan, the whole thing disappears.<br/>
Eyes blazing, Chan rounds on Jeongin, but they soften as soon as he sees his partner’s sheet white face. He takes in the wide eyes, the wobbling lip, the tears, still clinging to Jeongin’s eyelashes.<br/>
“It was a boggart”, he says, gripping Jeongin’s hand, eyes troubled,”a stupid boggart.”<br/>
And that makes Jeongin’s tears spill out.<br/>
He can’t even protect Chan from a stupid boggart.<br/>
Chan wraps his arms around him, carding his hand through Jeongin’s hair.<br/>
Jeongin’s tears stain the shirt he’s wearing.<br/>
“It’s ok”, Chan whispers, pressing a kiss to his partner’s forehead,”it’s ok.”<br/>
He knows about Jeongin’s father, of course. But he hasn’t seen him in action.<br/>
And fuck, Chan is about to march wherever the man lives now after divorcing Jeongin’s mother, and indulge in every violent fantasy he’s ever had. And a few more methods he has just thought of. Maybe he can take Hyunjin along. He might need someone to help him hide the body.<br/>
Jeongin sniffs, and Chan realizes his hand is gripping Jeongin’s hair, no longer carding through. Later, he decides. Right now, he has to make sure Jeongin is no longer frightened.<br/>
“I’m going to make us some tea, ok, baby”, he asks, kissing the top of Jeongin’s head.<br/>
Jeongin’s grip around his waist tightens.<br/>
“You won’t have to let go at all”, Chan promises,”and neither will I. I’m here, ok? I’m not going anywhere.”<br/>
“‘M supposed to protect you”, Jeongin mumbles, his voice cracking.<br/>
Chan cups his cheek, and in doing so realizes he should get the first aid kit.<br/>
“I’m fine, see”, he asks, gently. Later, they can talk about Jeongin’s need to ‘protect’. Possibly with a therapist involved. But right now?<br/>
Right now, Chan is going to bandage Jeongin’s wounds with a kiss, and then make some fucking tea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>